My Everyday Life as a Producer
by Thrashertags
Summary: Everyday is as hectic as the next. Miku keeps me on my toes to record and record even more.


"-ster. Master." I felt something poking me in the side.

"Master. Master." Pushing a little bit now, with her voice now getting a bit louder.

"Master! Master!" Now shaking me to hell and back.

Stirring a little, I finally decided to open my left eye. "Miku?"

"Ah, Master, can we do some recording today?" Miku asked me as soon as she knew I was awake. "I would like to do some recording today."

"Miku." I said tiredly. "It's still six in the morning. Let's get something to eat and then we can get a bit of recording in later." Her face lit up as I told her what the plans were.

"Yay!" She hugged me, but after a few seconds, she froze. "But wait, Master, I don't need to eat food." She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

I smiled and patted her on the head. "But I need to." Was my simple reply. She pouted a bit more, but started watching T.V. while waiting to get started.

It was a bit weird at first, I'd ordered the Hatsune Miku V4 and after a few weeks, I was delivered a giant box. _What was in the box?_ You might ask. Well, it was Miku, like, an actual robot Miku. While she was first settling in, she noticed I'd bought an older version of her software, so she took to my computer and created a working A.I. of the older version of her, or, as she calls her, "Nee-chan."

"Master? Are you ready yet?" I'd only just cracked the eggs into the pan.

"Miku, just wait half an hour. O.K.?" I said, starting to scramble the eggs.

She puffed out her cheeks again and went to my computer, no doubt to talk to the original Miku. "Nee-chan, Master won't play with me." Miku complained to her sister.

"Miku, you should know Master needs to eat food to survive. Just give him 20 minutes alright? After that, you can attack him, for both our behalf." She can say some terrifying stuff sometimes.

Miku perked up at that thought. "Alright. I'll watch something first, and if Master's not done eating by the time the show is done, he will feel a world of pain." Why does she have a giant grin when she says something so terrifying?

"Miku, both of you, can you please not say scary things around me?" I pleaded. I added salt and pepper to my scrambled eggs and started the toaster.

Miku looked at me, and if the older Miku were a robot, I'm sure she would have looked at me too. "But why Master?" Miku had an innocent smile on her face.

"Because you can be really scary when you say things like that, with such an innocent smile." I explained, finishing up the final touches of my small breakfast. "Anyway, I'll be done soon, so don't worry about not being able to record today. Alright?"

"Alright!" She kept her smile on her face. Honestly, this girl. She went back to watching her show, something about Giant people eating smaller people? I don't know, and I started eating.

It didn't take too long to finish eating, and I motioned Miku that it was time to start recording.

I had all the backing tracks finished the night before while Miku was in sleep mode. The older Miku knows how hard I work just to keep the younger one happy. The first half of the recording session lasted between 9 and 12 before I had to stop again for lunch.

"But Master, we only just started." She looked at me with the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

 _Ah hell. Guess I'm not having lunch today._ "Alright, alright, we'll continue." I gave her a signal that I would hit recording within a few seconds.

After about an hour or so, I pressed the record button again. "Aw, why'd you stop Master?" She asked.

"Well, you were a bit sharp at that point, let's redo it, and go a bit flatter." I explained the problem at that point in the recording.

"Alright!" She looked determined. The way the V4s worked, wasn't like how any of the previous models worked. With the V4s, you had to actually teach them how to sing the songs. It's a good thing the younger Miku upgraded her sister, otherwise she wouldn't sound as good as she does.

After another few hours, I stopped the recording again to get dinner ready. "Aw, why'd you stop this time?" She asked again.

"Well, you had me skip lunch Miku, but this time, I'm not skipping dinner." I said. "Don't worry, we'll continue recording after I eat, I just need some food." I reassured her.

After a meal of reheated pasta (with Miku pestering me to eat faster), I put my dishes in the sink and went back into our makeshift studio.

"Welcome back, Master." The older Miku spoke through my speakers. "Did you have a good meal?"

"It was good, didn't make anything new tonight, just reheated some old food we had. I still don't know how you were able to teach your little sister how to cook, but it's helped me a lot." Yeah, the older Miku somehow found out a way to teach her younger sister how to cook.

"It's nothing, found some old videos online about how to cook and sent the knowledge to her via wifi." I looked at my monitor and saw her smiling. "Alright, I will open up Cubase, it looks like she's ready."

"Alright Miku, are you ready to finish off this song?" I asked her. She happily nodded. "Ok, we'll take off at the third verse, and it's just that and the last chorus and we're done."

"Starting to record in 3, 2, 1." The older Miku started the recording process from just before the third verse.

The music that came out of the monitors in my booth and through her headphones were many hours spent arranging and recording the instruments, and many more hours trying to get Miku's vocals right for the song. This is probably the third or fourth song I've done now with the younger Miku. With the older Miku, I've probably got 50 songs, all of them mildly successful, though not nearly as much as I would've liked back then.

After I got Miku V4, and after she upgraded the V2 I had, the older Miku decided to take on an older sister/motherly role. _"Oh don't worry about me, I have a sister now."_ She had said with a warm smile.

"Alright Miku, I think that's it. I think we're done." In seconds, Miku came running in. Before I could stop her, she jumped on me and we both fell over.

"Hey Master, what should we call this song?" Miku asked.

I don't like naming songs until it's been absolutely finished. Until now, it's just been called the new song. "Alright, let's call it…'Fallen Love'." A few years ago, if you asked me if I was making a song called Fallen Love, I'd probably laugh in your face. Now, because I've gotten Miku V2, and now Miku V4, I've had to alter my writing style quite a bit. I think it's for the better, and the younger Miku loves my writing, so I'll keep with it.

"Master, are we going to record some more tomorrow?" She asked. This is my everyday life as a producer.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

 **I've been wanting to write a Vocaloid story for a while. I just didn't know what I would write it about. I finally figured I'd write it kinda based on my own experiences recording music. I'm still trying to think if I should make this a multi-chapter story or only keep it to this one chapter. What do you guys think? Anyway, this is a fun little story, and I just wanted to get it out. So here it is, "My Everyday Life as a Producer".**

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

 **Miku-nee:** So Master, how is it recording with my little sister?

 **Master:** It certainly is different to recording with you back then.

 **Miku-nee:** What about you Miku? Do you like recording with Master?

 **Miku:** It's very fun recording with Master.

 **Miku-nee:** You've learned a lot haven't you?

 **Miku:** I have! Nee-chan and Master have been very helpful with teaching me new things.

 **Master:** You still have a lot more to learn, but you're improving very quickly.

 **Miku:** Yay!


End file.
